


Spirit Shackle

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: I was knocking around ideas for a Valentine's Day themed fic, and ended up with a tale of regret and sorrow.Specifically, I ended up with Lusamine, Guzma and them drowning in their emotions, as well as booze-





	Spirit Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this fic wasn't *meant* to pair off Lusamine and Guzma, it can be interpreted as such. Just consider them bonded together in loneliness more than anything-

Aether Paradise still lived up to her expectations, its behemoth as clean as driven snow. Lusamine figured it'd be so, even with her extended absence. Change wasn't a force that could affect it readily, given its grand scope. As ludicrous as the thought was, she couldn't quite put it aside. Given all the changes she'd experienced lately, she expected her territory to have followed suit. 

It hadn't, unsettling her even more. The familiar had become not so following her time in Kanto. While Lusamine knew it was a side effect of her treatment, it haunted her still. Aether Paradise held a host of painful memories, tied to both work and family. The further she walked into its bounds, the more strange it felt to her. 

Lusamine boarded the elevator, feeling her thoughts "float" away as it went up. When she reached the very top of the island, her heart ached. The very home she'd crafted lay a few feet away, its pristine form subdued in the waning light. A part of her wanted to run to it, embracing the familiar. Another fought against it, longing to cast the past aside. 

However, Lusamine pushed them aside and went to the front door. Once inside, she kept going until she reached her bedroom. As she'd suspected, it'd been untouched, save for efforts to keep it clean. She appreciated the thought and sought out the nearby couch. Soon enough, she lay against its plush fabric, wondering what her staff and family were up to. 

Of what she was told, the others had their own plans for the day. Though Aether Foundation's staff were on the clock, Wicke and Faba had gone off to Malie City together. She figured as much, since it'd been a "ritual" of theirs for ages now. That it'd fallen on Valentine's Day wouldn't stop them getting completely drunk while there. 

As Lusamine chuckled at the image, her mind drifted off to her children's plans. Of them, she recalled Gladion speaking of them offhandedly. He mentioned going off with Hau, such as it was. She knew of his budding relationship, and gave him her blessing, despite Gladion's embarrassment. 

That just left Lillie in mind, of which she also recalled. She'd wanted to see her friends after being gone so long. It only seemed natural enough, leading her to let Lillie go as well. As the thought slipped away, Lusamine shook her head softly. She sank into the couch, her heart now heavy. 

She was truly alone, its tension strangling her body. It felt a bit off, following all she'd endured in Kanto. 

With Bill's treatments and the like, Lusamine had always been under supervision. It was for her safety, but she'd taken to his aid surprisingly well. Within months, she'd nearly shaken off Nilhego's toxins. Once they were completely purged, she could finally return to her given life. 

She wanted to be glad for that, but it now felt so alien to her. Could she truly let go of her past cruelty, or would it haunt her for eternity? Before she could contemplate it further, a loud clatter broke her focus. Lusamine glanced to the door as it burst open. 

"Guzma, what are you doing here?!" she asked aloud, her mouth slack. As she tried to control herself, he stood in the door's space. His expression was sheepish now, just as stunned as she was. 

"I'd ask you the same, boss lady!" he exclaimed, setting a hand on his head. "I'm here for the Buginium Z I had y'all hold onto!" Lusamine's eyes narrowed as she spoke again. In the midst of her inquiries, Guzma walked forward, mentally brushing her off. "Yeah, I know I still don't have a Z-Ring, but that's gonna change! Old Man Hala's been training me, and-"

In the midst of his indignance, he wasn't aware how far he'd gone. Once he saw Lusamine's face inches from his own, he instantly backed away. As he found a fitting spot, she sighed to herself. "Just *go*, Guzma," she commanded, her voice low. "I don't want to keep you tonight. I suppose you've other plans as well?" Her sharpness cowed him, just as he'd known before. 

"No, not really?" Guzma replied, trying to shrug it off. Despite his rough demeanor, she sensed she'd upset something within him. While he was still "beneath" her, Lusamine felt a strange concern for him. She knew Team Skull had disbanded in her absence, leaving Guzma on his own. He seemed to manage well enough, but his fate fascinated her so. 

She could only imagine what awaited him following Hala's training. In a way, it mirrored her own situation, cast of uncertainty. Perhaps theirs was a shared ache then, one cast of true solitude. As he stood in silence, Lusamine just shot him a knowing smile. "Oh, I'm sorry for that, Guzma," she stated, seeking out her main controller. "I'm out of sorts right now. Either way, I'll call the staff for your Buginium."

As soon as she said it, a thought came to Lusamine's weary mind. Her smile became sly, drawing Guzma's intrigue forth. "Say, since they'll be up," she noted as she patted the spot next to herself. "I'll have them get us some drinks. You're welcome to join me, Guzma. Besides, they've got your favorite as well-" 

She tilted her head, her demeanor casually inviting. Guzma considered it for a moment, unsure of what she wanted of him. She didn't seem preoccupied with any sort of grand scheme. On the contrary, Lusamine seemed vacant, seeking escape from the world's troubles. He couldn't deny her then, seeing as their desires were mutual then. 

With another shrug, he accepted and sat beside her. In turn, Lusamine grabbed her controller and activated it. She called for an Aether Employee to bring what they needed. As the pair awaited his arrival, they spoke of matters around Alola. They were of a trivial sort, serving as a soft distraction. In the midst of their talk, the employee came carrying a wicker basket. 

He set it on the nearby coffee table, and fished out several Buginium crystals. As Guzma took them, the employee fetched their drinks. Within moments, he set out a champagne bottle for Lusamine. As she uncorked it, he gave Guzma a thermos of spiked Tapu Cocoa. Afterwards, he put down the appropriate glasses and saw himself out. 

A mug and champagne flute lay within reach, begging to be used. The pair heeded their call, filling them to the brim. Within moments, they'd drained them dry, savoring their adored contents. Alcohol soon raced through their bodies, making them comfortably numb. As they poured more drinks, they spoke again, now regarding past hopes and fears. 

Between sips of champagne, Lusamine mourned her husband's unsolved disappearance. Though she usually kept silent on the matter, regret overpowered her sense of restraint. She sighed to herself as Guzma watched on with a strange pity. He'd never seen her so earnestly open, unashamed of her inner longing. 

It made him ache for his own lost love, that which he'd never gotten from his family. He downed his cocoa quicker, trying to block out that desire. Even if he could ever go back home, things just wouldn't be "right". As he swallowed hard, Lusamine kept talking, wondering what her life had come to now. 

"And what of you, Guzma?" she asked him wistfully. "You think you'll ever get married?" An aching smile crept onto her lips, reflecting the giddy weightlessness she felt. As Lusamine sipped her champagne, her gaze dropped below. All she saw was gold now, sparkling and pristine. It was a beautiful illusion, just as she'd known in her past life. 

"How the hell should I know?" Guzma shot back, nearly spitting out his Tapu Cocoa. "Who'd want a fuck-up like me anyway?!" As he slammed his mug down, Lusamine's gaze rose up him. His presence broke that artificial beauty, and yet it didn't. For as different as they truly were, she was still entranced by him somehow. 

In a strange way, he fit into her "perfect" little world, even as a mere underling. Any other day, she wouldn't have given the matter much thought. His life was his, and hers remained her own. They worked alongside one another for business, and just that. However, the day's gravitas weighed down on her weary mind. 

Fate seemed to bring them together then, if only in shared loneliness. Faced with the prospect, Lusamine set down her glass and drew closer to him. "I'm sorry, Guzma," she said, her voice breathy. "I just thought you and that Plumeria girl were-" He shook his head curtly, silencing her thoughts otherwise. As stunned as he was, a thought rose in Guzma's mind. 

"Since ya brought it up," he replied, his gaze now boring into hers. "Ya have anyone else besides your husband, boss lady? Since he's, well-" At his call, Lusamine froze in place. Though she dared not move, her heart rattled against her chest. She felt her skin grow cold and wondered if he sensed her inner fear. His gaze struck her, bright with curiosity.

Despite her unease, Lusamine couldn't deny another's presence in her heart. "Yes, there was one," she admitted as her bottom lip quivered. "I'd dated before Mohn, but my favorite lies in Kalos." She shut her eyes, allowing herself to break into a shaky smile. Guzma found himself entranced, trying to imagine her other lover. 

He could only reason that they were another "perfect" sort, just as she prided herself to be. "His name was Lysandre," she said as her eyes opened. "We met in college, and dated for a while. He was absolutely splendid, like a work of art!" Dazed by her past desire, she spoke of his striking looks, forged in flame itself. 

But more than anything, his drive and passion struck her wildest senses. She found herself enchanted by him, craving his affection. Theirs was a whirlwind affair, full of adventure and heated sex. Though Lusamine refrained from explicit detail, Guzma understood it too well. He'd had assorted flings before, aching to sate his lust and inner hollowness. 

Both felt that pang of solitude again, demanding release. "It wasn't to be, of course," Lusamine elaborated as her face fell. "He had his path, and I had mine. I went back to Alola for Aether, and got Mohn out of the deal." The corner of her mouth twisted, her distaste clear. "That's not fair to him, though. Lysandre's my past, and Mohn's my future-"

She swallowed hard, trying to choke back her sudden tears. "Well, he *would've* been," Lusamine moaned, biting her lip. "Everything would've been perfect. We would've been a normal family, with everything we'd ever want!" Unable to contain herself, she wept, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Guzma tried to grab her arm, unsure of how she'd take it. 

She turned to him, pressing herself against his side. In turn, they fell against each other, craving the other's warmth. "I miss Lysandre," Lusamine said, feeling the past's weight smother her again. "And I miss Mohn. I wish things were different, but-" She sighed to herself, reaching for Guzma's hand without thought. He clutched it, forcing her mind back to reality. 

As their eyes met again, both fell captive to the moment's tenderness. Lusamine's gaze was lidded then, soft and achingly vulnerable. It was something Guzma had never seen before, leaving him unsure of what to do. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said, her voice at a low murmur. "Sometimes, I don't think it's worth the bother. You know what I mean, Guzma?"

As he nodded somberly, she took a deep breath, forcing her tears away again. Neither could deny their inner pain then, as much as it tormented them. "Oh God, what will tomorrow bring me?!" Lusamine cried out with pure anguish. "Please make it end, I can't take it anymore!" She broke from Guzma's grasp, only to yank at her flowing locks.

Such was their volume that they nearly smothered her being. Despite their weight, all she felt was her distress, that which had collapsed within her mind. She just wanted to suffocate, if only for a moment. As Lusamine huddled in her locks, Guzma's gaze broke through their cover. Despite their differing status, that pain spoke to him all the same. 

"Fucking hell, I can't either!" Guzma exclaimed, gritting his teeth afterwards. "It's not worth it, fucking worth it!" It was then his eyes shot open, their depths achingly hollow. Though it pained him to admit it, he felt much lighter instantly. A shaky smile graced his lips as Lusamine peeked at him curiously. An uncanny ease struck her as well, numbing her soul. 

Lusamine let go of her locks and shook her head, having accepted her night's fate. She took a quick breath, only to see Guzma staring at her. He appeared to await her command, longing to "drown" alongside her. Their proper status had been restored, with him acting as her underling once more. She nodded at him, with her hand brushing against his again. 

As she held it in her grasp, Lusamine felt her heart race at the sensation. Their eyes locked, with both wondering to make of it. The possibility had never come up before, but neither wanted to risk it then. The pair only desired freedom from pain, no matter how fleeting it was. They glanced below, only to see the thermos and champagne bottle.

"Guzma, with me," Lusamine said as she licked her lips. "I think I know what to do." In an instant, she'd filled her glass, drinking it greedily. Guzma merely nodded back, thinking back to his own ways. He shot her a feral grin and poured himself more Tapu Cocoa. Afterwards, he toasted her with his mug, its clink rattling against the still air. 

It seemed appropriate, for liquor was their salvation tonight. In turn, they drank in deeply, washing away their unease. They tried the other's drinks, pleasantly surprised by how good they were. However, their reserves were soon drained, leaving them wanting. Unwilling to let distress overwhelm her, Lusamine called the Aether Employee again. 

As they awaited his arrival, the pair sat back, letting their senses dull. Their hands met again, collapsing into on another. Though their status separated them, they rested as one in misery then. Both appreciated the other's understanding, even if they kept silent about it. Before they knew it, the employee had come back with the wicker basket. 

He set its contents on the table again, displaying a large vodka bottle and some shot glasses. With nary a word, he departed, leaving the pair to pour some more drinks. They toasted one another again, their smiles now shaky. Their vision began to blur, coaxing them into unconsciousness. Eager to enter that realm, they downed shot after shot, numbing them further-

 

In the meantime, Gladion and Lillie had returned to Aether Paradise in good spirits. They chatted among themselves, gushing about their day's events. Though Hau had wanted to come with Gladion, he knew Hala would drag him home otherwise. Lillie laughed at the thought, mentioning Selene's own work with Professor Kukui.

Though she'd been gone for months now, all felt strangely familiar to her. It'd been as if she'd never left, despite all that'd changed. She reasoned it was because of her friends' undying support, to which Gladion agreed. He felt renewed, even though he'd remained in Alola. As they went up to their former home, they kept talking, glad for their good fortune now. 

Without another thought, the pair went inside, walking into Lusamine's bedroom. When they came upon Lusamine and Guzma, their chatter instantly ceased. Both sat against the couch, sinking deep into its depths. Their eyes were shut, as if the pair were in a serene slumber. However, their mouths were slack, wet with strings of fresh saliva. As Lillie covered her mouth in shock, Gladion stared at Guzma for a moment. 

He nodded to himself, only to see the coffee table's contents. "Just as I thought," he said, capturing Lillie's attention. "He's bombed again. I've seen it at the Shady House; Hell, I think they both are!" Gladion stepped closer, studying his form. Though he was familiar with drunken Guzma, their stiff forms unsettled him deeply. 

He voiced his concern, only for Lillie to approach them and grasp their wrists. Gladion fell still, allowing her to explain her cause. Now aware of her plan, he aided her in checking their vitals. He leaned in to hear Guzma's breaths while Lillie measured their pulses. Neither appeared aware of their efforts, to the children's relief. 

"Well, they're safe," Lillie said as she backed away from them with caution. "Their signs seem stable, from how Bill taught me to check." Gladion nodded softly, his focus still on the dozing pair. Even knowing their ties, it felt strange to see them so close. In a way, it seemed rather intimate, which disturbed him on a primal level.

A jealous pang rose in his mind, craving the tenderness Lusamine had denied him growing up. However, Gladion sensed it was a farce, cast of sorrow more than anything. Both were dead drunk, just as Guzma forced upon himself in his more sour moods. His focus turned to Lillie, who now acted with authority.

Pride rose in his heart to consider it, given her past doubts. He drew closer to pat her back, to which she smiled at him. Lillie thanked him under her breath, careful not to disturb the nearby pair. Even with her newly found confidence, she didn't want to upset Lusamine or Guzma. 

"So, what do we do about-" Gladion asked offhandedly, tilting his head. "Uh, Guzamine here?" As he stared at them, Lillie glanced at her duffle bag within reach. In an instant, she went to it and opened it up. She pulled out a light blanket and approached her mother and Guzma. While she tossed it on them, Gladion nodded knowingly to her. 

"See, I've got this," she remarked as she adjusted the blanket. "Got used to doing it in Kanto, you see." He gave her a small smile and glanced at the pair again. Despite all their talk, neither seemed aware of them then. In the midst of her work, Lillie peered at him, her gaze pleading. "But you get Guzma's side while I do Mother's, okay?"

Gladion nodded once more and followed her command. They draped the blanket on the pair, making sure it suited them comfortably. Once they were tucked in, Gladion and Lillie studied them for a moment. Lusamine now leaned against Guzma, draping him with her locks. That strange intimacy upon them remained, evocative of their own bond through misery. 

They backed away from Lusamine and Guzma, their eyes meeting for a moment. A new tension lay in the air, questioning what they were to do now. "Hey, I'm kinda starved," Gladion said, inadvertently breaking their silence. "Wanna make some pizza bread with me?" Lillie stole another glance at the pair, curious to what would become of them later.

They'd have to wake up eventually, leaving them to account for themselves. But until that time came, they were under the children's care. They figured some mercy was in order, despite how unusual their situation was. With a quick, determined nod, Lillie turned to face her brother. 

"Sure, why not?" she said with a shrug. With that, they left the pair, allowing them further reprieve from their sorrow. As they walked towards the kitchen, Lillie's mind returned to the drunken pair. A serene smile crept onto her face, now aware of what she could do. She drew closer to Gladion, grateful for his support as well. 

"Let's make some for Mother and Guzma, too. It's the least we could do, after all!"


End file.
